


Crushes

by Kiertorata



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 06:00:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8238544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiertorata/pseuds/Kiertorata
Summary: Parvati sneaks a glance at Lavender and wonders how the hell she's supposed to deal with these feelings she gets around her best friend. Meanwhile Lavender is hopelessly obsessed with Ron.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I finally got a graphics tablet and this is the first thing I drew with it. The days of painstakingly sketching, scanning, binarizing and doing coloring and shading with the mouse are over!


End file.
